


Quiver

by starrwing (beachbby)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Scissoring, Trans Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Trans Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Tribbing, dimitri's mildly feral here, they're essentially the same thing but I'll put both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachbby/pseuds/starrwing
Summary: Dimitri allows Ashe to indulge himself, if only for the night.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Quiver

Ashe trembled, a weak exhale leaving him as he rolled his hips, chasing the sensations that were already beginning to make themselves apparent. A new shock of arousal running up his spine as the man underneath him huffed out a breath, already sounding worn. 

He had no idea how this all had happened, Dimitri underneath him, the both of them unclothed and barren, as Ashe rutted against him, pressing their cunts together, trying to get the right amount of friction necessary in order to have them both shivering. 

“H-Highness,” he said, voice weak, leaning forward enough to grab at Dimitri’s chest, running his fingers through the coarse hair there and gripping tight, earning a low growl, the sound of it uneven and feral. He huffed out a breath, liquid fire running through him as he shifted his hips, a high noise forcing its way from his throat as the spot that always had him falling apart pressed itself against the rough hair of Dimitri’s cunt. 

Another sound escaped the man beneath him and he dared to look, something twisting in his chest at the sight of his body, mottled with scars from battles past, times when Ashe hadn’t been there, defending him as a knight should. 

It was hard to drag his eyes upwards, to look at Dimitri, but he did so anyway, the king’s eye flashing bright despite the low light. The look of it made him _throb_ and he whined, rutting his hips again, just barely getting enough control over himself in order to get the words out. “Are you, are you alright?” He rasped, a shiver trickling down his spine as Dimitri moved his arm, reaching up to rest a hand on Ashe’s hip, light enough that he could buck it off if necessary, but insistent all the same. 

If he wanted Ashe to change the pace, then he had more than enough ideas on how to do so. 

He swallowed, throat clicking with it, and nodded, a wavering breath leaving him as he shifted, moving to straddle one of Dimitri’s legs instead, forcing his arms to work as he tapped at the muscles of Dimitri’s other, barren, thigh. “I’m lifting this one up, alright?” He asked, voice growing stronger, heat pooling low in his gut as Dimitri tightened his grip briefly on his hip, as if to encourage him. 

“Yes,” was all Dimitri gasped, and Ashe was so relieved at the actual response that he could cry. 

He swallowed again, this time forcing down any tears that threatened to fall, and reached his arm underneath Dimitri’s thigh, pulling it up and over his shoulder and situating himself further in between Dimitri’s legs, the two of them able to press together easier this way. 

The sigh from Dimitri when Ashe inched forward and rolled their hips together again was rewarding to the point where his face flushed. It felt as if he was being indulged. 

And he was. Ashe knew he was. Dimitri could crush him to death just with his thighs and the fact that he was allowing him to have this moment with him was overwhelming. 

Dimitri had closed his eyes again, laid back down and gone pliant, letting Ashe rut freely against him like he was fine with being used, but when Dimitri’s hips moved _up_ to press back against him, it startled a moan from him, the sensation of it making him tremble. 

They were both wetter now, Ashe almost embarrassingly so, and when the slight sounds of their hair scratching up against each other shifted, sounding stickier, his cheeks flushed. The rush of _want_ that flooded through him had him feeling almost lightheaded. 

Ashe rolled his hips, thighs burning at the angle as Dimitri’s heavy leg tightened over his shoulder, like he was trying to pull Ashe closer into him. The thought of it made him tremble and when he rolled his hips again, the slow drag of them rutting against each other was heavy and intense and when Ashe’s _spot_ dragged against Dimitri’s folds he had to fight to keep his legs from giving out underneath him. 

Dimitri groaned, low and in the back of his throat, and Ashe gave up, the mounting heat in his stomach finally forcing him to give in and move faster, finally chase after the high that had been building ever since he’d seen Dimitri alive again. 

A moan left him, his stomach tightening as he sped up, desperately humping against Dimitri as if he was just one of the pillows that Ashe had kept on his bed back at the monastery. The thought of it sent another shock of arousal through him, and when Dimitri rolled his hips up to meet him, Ashe followed suit, desire mounting as the sounds between them grew filthier. 

He wrapped his arms around Dimitri’s thigh, hugging at it with a sort of desperation that felt childish. The uneven sounds of his hips moving had begun getting drowned out by the litany of _”ah, ah, ah’s”_ that escaped him. 

It was Dimitri letting out a strangled noise, his muscles tightening underneath and around Ashe as a new rush of wetness filled the space in between them, that had him fully unraveling. 

A choked off _”Highness-!”_ left him as he shivered, the heat inside him finally bursting with enough strength that he felt lightheaded, far too trembly and weak for his own good as he tried, desperately, to catch his breath. 

The air around them was warm, and the sounds of their panting was enough to fill it, but Ashe could feel himself begin to go cold as the moment began to fade. He let go of Dimitri’s thigh, easing it back down from his shoulder, and dared to look at the other man, his heart thudding at the sight of Dimitri’s eye looking straight at him. 

Dimitri spoke, breaking the silence and saving Ashe from having to find the words to fill the space. 

“Ashe,” his voice was a quiet rasp, and at the sound of his name, Ashe trembled again. 

“Yes, your Highness?” He forced himself to speak, stomach already twisting in knots, suddenly feeling entirely too exposed despite Dimitri being similarly naked. 

Dimitri’s warm hand was back on him, and he leaned into the touch, worry still running through him, but fading as Dimitri continued to speak. “Come here,” it was hardly a demand, but the thought of refusing it was unfathomable. 

He shifted, crawling overtop Dimitri, his hand quietly leading him up his body. It was difficult, it really was, to stop himself from running his hands through Dimitri’s chest hair once more. 

Dimitri’s hand moved to hold lightly at his chin, the callouses of it forcing goosebumps to trail down his arms, and Ashe felt something in his chest warm at the sight of Dimitri’s calmer expression. Perhaps Ashe was looking at him through newly rose-colored lenses, but he seemed less, well, haunted. 

When he was pulled down into a kiss, chaste compared to what they’d just done, Ashe melted. He sighed, moving his arms up to wrap around Dimitri’s shoulders, laying entirely on the man as a soft moan left him. 

The light sheen of sweat over them made him feel sticky, and the wetness between his thighs was beginning to dry a bit, growing uncomfortable and tacky, but he refused to leave, wanting instead to indulge for as long as Dimitri would allow him to.

They separated, eventually, Ashe panting quietly as Dimitri’s heavy hand moved to cup the back of his head. He closed his eyes, a tired laugh leaving him as Dimitri pulled him back in, this time tucking his head in the crook of his neck. 

Ashe could deal with whatever consequences there were to this tomorrow, he was tired, worn, and with the way Dimitri’s breathing was beginning to slow, he fathomed that he was as well. So, he let himself relax, and buried his face in Dimitri’s neck, and the pressure of his hand against the back of his head was enough to soothe him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one sitting and barely checked back over it, so if there are any mistakes, that's my bad! 
> 
> I think ashe/dimitri is a pair that deserves more attention, so I wrote this haha. Thank u for reading!


End file.
